Double Trouble
by Made of Lilies
Summary: In my story, Merlin has two sisters (Taylor & Delilah). Leon falls in love with Delilah almost immediately and they share a love story like the ones you only find in novels. Percival is not so lucky though. He wants Taylor but let's just say she makes everything too complicated for him. Will our knights find true happiness?
1. Daydreaming

**~Some things you should know about the story~**

Merlin has two sisters here, Taylor and Delilah (they are triplets, don't know why xD). The love between Leon and Delilah contains a lot of fluffiness and romance but Taylor and Percival are not even close to that.

 **Taylor** : I wanted to make Taylor a really extraordinary character for a woman so she's pretty much portrayed after Brienne of Tarth from Game of Thrones. She's really tall and quite androgynous looking, with short blonde hair. She's a tomboy, almost never wearing dresses but that doesn't mean she doesn't feel like a girl. She is the exact opposite from Delilah, being so cynical, strong-minded and straightforward that most people even think of her as being rude.

 **Delilah** : As I said, Delilah and Taylor are polar opposites. Delilah is slightly above average in height but petite looking with a really girly form. She has really big, curly, auburn hair and she's generally the most girly girl you could ever imagine. Cute dresses with pastel colors and floral designs, bows everywhere. She's incredibly sweet and kind, always sending out warmth to everyone who knows her. An angel indeed.

I'm sorry if this was complicated to follow but this story is really complex so I wanted to make sure you didn't miss out on anything you read from now on. This is my first big fanfiction so please be understanding. Thanks! ~kisses~

 **~CHAPTER 1~**

 **Sir Leon's POV**

She was beautiful. She truly was. The curly hair, the pale skin, the petite figure. And those eyes. Those eyes were everything to him. So magnetizing. A single look could get his heart racing eternally. And her smile. Oh, her smile. So warm and welcoming, filled with kindness. Every single thing about her was perfect.

He loved to watch her. She didn't really have any grace in her walk like the ladies in the court. It was simple and shy. But still, her lack of confidence made her look even prettier in his eyes. She was unique.

When she had first arrived in Camelot with her brother, he had never really noticed her or met her. She was just one of the many peasants that sought a better life in the city. Until one day when he entered Gaius' home looking for him and there she was. The moment she set her eyes on him, he was hers. Unfortunately, she wasn't his. Not yet at least.


	2. A look in the past

**~CHAPTER 2~**

 **A look in the past**

It was a little after dawn and Leon had woken up earlier so that he could have just enough time to have some breakfast before setting out for the training field to make sure the trainees are there on time for practice. One of the struggles of being the knight in command, you see.

He liked to sit in front of the window and watch the people in the village do their morning chores. The smell coming out of the bakery across the street together with the early morning breeze was the perfect way for him to start his day. He kept on gazing outside and there she was. Walking down the street with a book in her hand as usually. Oh, she was beautiful. He just couldn't take his eyes off her. He kept on thinking how great it would be to wake up next to her for the rest of his life. How much he would crave such a wonderful wife and a family with her. But then he broke his gaze, after he thought how much he felt like an old pervert, watching her constantly.

Soon she disappeared from his view. Frustrated that for once more he had only dared to watch her from afar instead of actually doing something, he sighed, got up and left for the training field. On his way there he couldn't get his mind off her. He kept thinking about the first day he met her.

It was just a few days after their encounter with Merlin as a newcomer and the ridiculous incident between him and Arthur. He was sent to Gaius in order to ask for help in behalf of a fellow knight. He knocked the door several times but no one seemed to have heard so he entered just to make sure no one was inside.

"Gaius? Are you home? Is anyone here?" he kept calling but received no answer so he turned around to leave, but suddenly he heard a female voice:

"Oh, I'm sorry! How long have you been calling? Oh silly me, I was lost in my reading again! I hope you didn't have to wait very long, sir" she said in such a sweet and warm voice. She had a bright smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling.

He was so stunned by her beauty that he couldn't utter a single word so he just stood there with his mouth open, motionless and speechless.

"Sir? Are you alright? Were you looking for Gaius?" she said, again with that sweet and soothing voice but her smile had turned into pure concern.

"I…well, yes! I was looking for Gaius. Is he not home?" he finally managed to complete his sentence after what seemed like ages.

"Oh, I'm afraid he left quite a while ago. He had to settle some things for my brother, Merlin."

"Well, that's alright I suppose. It is not that urgent. Wait, you said Merlin? Merlin is your brother?" he asked looking overly confused.

"Do you know him, sir?"

"Unless there's another Merlin in town, yes, I think I do. He must be that boy who caused trouble two days ago. Dark hair, fair eyes, pebble skin."

"I'm afraid he is. A lunatic indeed. We have only been here for a few days now and not only has he already made a name for himself by causing trouble but he even managed to fight with the prince himself! How embarrassing! I only hope that the prince will be generous enough to let him go unpunished."

"Well, I can assure you that the prince has never been unfair, although to be honest, the boy's behavior was simply unacceptable."

"I know! He's always acting silly and doesn't even think twice about something before he does it." She suddenly stopped and giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I was talking nonstop again, wasn't I? How rude of me! I hope you can forgive me. I didn't even introduce myself properly. My name is Delilah, sir…?" she said with a long stop, waiting for him to introduce himself as well.

"Leon. Oh, no worries. I do not mind." He said hastily trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Still, I'm afraid I gave you a headache with all my purposeless talking. Anyways, I hope you can forgive me. Is there any way I could help with what you wanted?" she said trying to make up for her chattering.

"You are a physician?"

"Oh, no. Not yet at least. I'm afraid I am still in the training process. And I might not be Gaius, but perhaps I could still be of some assistance at least." She responded and seemed so overwhelmingly eager to help.

"Well, sir Jerold, a fellow knight of mine, has been having some severe headaches and while Gaius did examine him, he said he would only have the necessary medicine ready today, so…here I am!" he said in a rather cheery voice which he later regretted after realizing how he sounded.

"Sir Jerold you said? I don't think he has mentioned anything. Not that I'm aware of at least. Perhaps it would help if you remembered the name of the medicine. Or a description at least would be of some assistance to figuring it out."

"I'm afraid I was not present at that moment. All I know is that it's some kind of herb. I'm sorry."

"Too bad. I don't think I can help you then. But I will make sure to tell Gaius right away when he comes back." She said and started smiling again.

"Alright then. Thank you. It was very nice to meet you." He said in a sweet manner and greeted her in the knightly manner he always would.

"My pleasure, sir Leon. Have a wonderful day." She replied and her smile grew even wider.

With that, he walked away and closed the door behind him. He spent the entire walk back thinking about her and their talk. From that moment on, he knew his heart belonged to the peasant girl who had been so kind to him.

With that memory on his mind, he kept on walking with a smile on his face.

Here goes chapter 2! As you can probably tell the first one was really short and this one was pretty long! I hope you liked it! It was so good to imagine the first conversation this adorable couple shared and I thought it was worth writing a whole chapter about because it's an important part of the whole story. Anyways, that's enough of me talking again! I'll make sure to update with new chapters every single day (or at least I'll try XD) because this fanfiction is predicted to be very long! **Quick question: Do you want me to keep writing about Leon & Delilah for a little more or should I switch to Taylor & Percival right away? Thanks for your help! Kisses! ~xoxo~**


	3. Loves me, loves me not

**~CHAPTER 3~**

 **Loves me, loves me not.**

He woke up to the deafening knock on the door he kept hearing. Oh, he had a terrible headache. It was Gwaine's fault. He had gotten him drunk again the previous night. A terrible influence he had always been. After what seemed like hours in his mind, he managed to cross the room and open the door. His sight was still blurry and he felt sick but he managed to make out it was Elyan in the door.

"God Percy, where have you been?" he asked. He was obviously furious but also seemed a little concerned about him.

"What do you mean? I was sleeping like any normal person at this hour."

"It is almost noon! What are you talking about? Are you drunk again? Bloody hell, Percy! When will this stop?" he kept shouting at him angrily.

"Oh God! I am so sorry! I better hurry up then!" he replied and motioned to leave but Elyan stopped him.

"You might want to get dressed first." He told him and let out a small laugh.

They started laughing together. If only this was the first time this happened…

When he finally reached the training field, he headed to the armory, trying to attract as little attention as possible. The last thing he needed right now was for someone to badger him again. He made sure that no one was near and then he made his way inside. Unfortunately, there was a surprise waiting for him.

"You're late again." He heard a voice which sounded like Leon's but with that headache he just couldn't tell, so he turned around to face him. It was him. Now he was in trouble.

"I'm sorry, I overslept. It won't happen again" he replied, lowering his head in embarrassment.

"Fourth time this month that you…'overslept'. What is wrong? You get drunk, you are always late, you're a hot mess!" said Leon in a voice that was hardly loud but sounded a hundred times worse in Percival's head at that moment.

"Oh, please…don't badger me…It happens…I'm sorry it has gotten in the way with my duties, I promise it will stop."

"That's not it. I'm not worried about you as a knight commander, I'm worried as a friend. It cannot just be Gwaine who keeps getting you in this situation. There's obviously something that's bothering you and the ale is definitely not a solution." He said in a soft voice. Percival felt guilty. He had forgotten that Leon was more of a friend rather than just a commander.

"You're right. It is not just Gwaine and his company." He started talking but hesitated to continue.

"Then what is it? A problem of the heart?" he asked and Percival could tell that he had had his fair share of those by his look when he said that.

"I'm afraid it is. An untreatable one though." He replied with a long face.

"Who is it? A girl from the village?"

"Out of all the people, you should know. It's Merlin's sister of course." He said and let out a long sigh.

"What? Merlin's sister? Delilah? But how? When? Does she know? Does Merlin know?" he kept asking, obviously worried and terrified that it was Delilah that Percival wanted.

"Oh, calm down, you lovesick puppy. Of course it is not Delilah. I'm afraid the good sister is taken anyways." He said quickly to calm him down.

"Oh, thank God. But then, Taylor? Really? That is…well, unexpected. I mean it's not that she is not pretty but she's just…you know…unusual. Don't you think? She is not exactly friendly to be honest…" he said hesitantly, trying to put it in the best way possible.

"I know, I know. It's just that from the first moment I saw her I knew she was the one for me. And she might not be the most beautiful woman in the world, she might not like to even act like one but she's still the one I want. Unfortunately, she doesn't feel the same way about me I believe. Quite the opposite actually." He said and the sadness on his face became even more apparent.

"Well, how can you be sure? Have you told her? Wait…lovesick? Did you say lovesick puppy? Me? How…?"

"Oh come on, Leon. A blind man can tell that you are falling for Delilah. Just by the hours have spent all this time watching her from afar, anyone could tell." He started laughing.

"What? Really? Is it that obvious? So everybody knows?" he asked and put his face in his hands feeling silly.

"I'm afraid so, my friend." He replied and continued laughing.

"And you also said she's taken? By whom? What do you know?" concern grew in his face again.

"Not so sharp today, are you, sir Leon? By you of course."

"Oh, I'm afraid that just because I want her, that does not mean she is mine."

"For God's sake, Leon. You used to be the clever one in this group. You've just lost your mind over love, haven't you? She **is** yours. She likes you too. "

Leon raised his head and let out a small smile. "Really?" he asked full of hope.

"Of course. Ask anyone you want if you don't believe me. Everyone knows. Only you two lovebirds have been in the dark for so long."

"But… she is not acting the same when she is around me like with you and the others…She barely even talks to me…Why?"

"Because she is not in love with us. She is in love with you. You act strange around her as well. At some point, you will have to make the first move." He replied and Leon's smile grew even wider with each word. "Look, I'm very happy for you but I thought we were talking about me and how I couldn't fall for the daydream. I fell for the nightmare. Would you like to share any advice for me to deal with the bad sister of the family who's trying to make my life a hell?"

"Oh, yes…I'm sorry…You were saying…?"

"Nevermind…I'll find my way without you. Thank you for the help." He said frustrated and left to train.

Leon just stood there, motionless, thinking about all they said and what he should do now, completely ignorant of how he had ignored his friend's plead for help. Lost in his thoughts he was, you see.

Percival spent the rest of his morning training hard, trying to ignore his troubles. If only it had been so easy though. He just couldn't get his mind off Taylor. If only for once she would show him some clue that she might actually like him back. Who was he fooling? That would never happen. Or would it?

 **So…did you like it? Someone told me to start with Taylor & Percival so here it is! I know it mostly turned out as a development in Leon & Delilah but it's just that I want to develop their relationship much faster than the first two so I needed to set a turning point to that story's progress. We also got to know more about exactly how Percy feels. I'll continue the next chapter with those and then I'll switch to Leon & Delilah again to see what will happen because know Leon knows! Exciting, right? Kisses! ~xoxo~**


	4. Friends are always there for you

**~CHAPTER 4~**

 **Friends are always there for you.**

It was late at night and Percival was alone in his chambers. He had just gotten back from the training field. It was a long day. His troubles hadn't left him alone. He kept thinking about how Taylor was always making his life hard for him. But for some reason, that made her even more attractive in his eyes. She was not playing hard to get. She was hard to get.

Since day one, it was very clear to him that she was not the type of girl with whom you could flirt. Quite the opposite actually. His first attempt at talking to her failed terribly as she barely even said hello. And whenever she caught him staring at her, she seemed annoyed. Maybe he should give up after all. It is no use if all she does is avoid him. Even now that they were all friends and spent a lot of time together, if and when she chose to talk to him, it was in a purely friendly way. She was not shy or reserved and there was never awkwardness like between Delilah and Leon. How jealous he was of that. His thoughts were interrupted by Gwaine and Leon who entered his chambers.

"Here you are! Why did you leave so early?" asked Gwaine in his cheerful voice as always.

"I was tired. Why, what was there to do?" he replied with a rather unexcited look on his face.

"We're heading to the tavern? Will you join us?"

"Not a chance. I'm still struggling to recover from yesterday. Besides, I made a promise to my commander…" he replied and looked at Leon, letting out a small laugh.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. You will have me to help you stay sober." Leon reassured him.

"That's right, you will have Sir Boring over there to keep you company! You'll be fine! A drink never hurt anyone." He said with his usual ironic voice and made Percival laugh out loud.

"Just because I have control over my life, Gwaine, that does not mean I am boring." Said Leon and started laughing.

"Alright, alright, calm down old man."

"Oh, shut up Gwaine." Leon continued and gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Fine, then. Let's go." Said Percival and motioned for them to leave.

When they entered the tavern, they took a look around and saw Merlin and Lancelot sitting on their usual table so they joined them. Quite some time had passed and they had already finished their first drink and talked endlessly about all sorts of matters but the entire time Percival didn't seem to follow any of the conversations. He just sat there, lost in his thoughts for once more.

"Percy? Are you alright? You haven't said a word all night. Where was your mind travelling again?" asked Merlin and seemed really concerned for his troubled friend.

"It's nothing really. I'm fine. Just tired." He replied without even raising his head to look at the others.

"Then why the long face?" asked Gwaine who for once more seemed almost drunk. What a surprise!

"Oh, leave him alone. He's just having a bad day." Leon stood up for him knowing that Percival was not willing to share his troubles with everyone at that point. Especially with Merlin around.

"I bet a woman is the cause of your troubles." Said Lancelot and giggled.

"How do you know?" answered Percival and finally raised his head, his eyes full of misery.

"Women are always the cause of troubles, my friend. Nothing new." Lancelot patted him on the back and laughed.

"This particular woman you want though can only cause troubles though." Gwaine continued trying to get his best friend to open up about it. Percival panicked for a while because he didn't want to mention her name since Merlin was present.

"Wait, you know who she is? Do we know her too?" Merlin surprised everyone by his ignorance.

"Of course. Especially you." Gwaine continued bringing Percival in an even more uncomfortable position.

"Gwaine! For God's sake! He obviously does not wish to reveal this lady's identity. Pipe down, will you?" Leon stood up for him again, trying to change the subject of conversation but his efforts were obviously a waste of time to the others.

"That's alright if you don't want to tell me. I just asked out of curiosity. I'm sorry if it made you uneasy." Merlin apologized. "But I thought it would help if you shared it with us, that's all."

"Don't worry, Merlin. You are right. The thing is…well…your sister. I've liked her for so long but now that we are actually closer as friends I seem to be unable to get her to even notice me." Percival started and put his face in his hands again.

"Wait, we are talking about Taylor, right? You? And Taylor? Why?" he kept asking startled that his friend was actually in love with his sister.

"Why shouldn't he? Leon fell for Delilah. It was time someone fell for Taylor as well." Gwaine barged in and surprised Leon, who felt incredibly embarrassed at the moment.

"Everyone knows? Even you, Merlin?" Leon asked cowardly and looked at him with shame in his eyes that he had not admitted it earlier.

"It was not that hard to notice" he giggled and continued "and I understand that but seriously Percy? Taylor? I mean, what could possibly be so attractive about her? Delilah is sweet and kind, she is beautiful, she's perfect. But Taylor? Even if she does respond to your feelings, she will make this a hell for you! And how could you possibly approach her? Even I don't know what it takes to satisfy her and I've lived with her all my life. May I ask what your plan is?"

"First of all, I think Taylor is beautiful too. Maybe not in a traditional way, but for some reason I like her. And I know she's far too complicated a person to approach but somehow that makes her even more attractive. But that is my problem. There is no plan. Every time I try talking to her or even flirt, she manages to turn me down. I even tried buying her flowers. It's like everything I ever knew about women does not work on her. So what am I supposed to do?" he said and the hopelessness on his face became more and more evident with every word.

"That's your mistake, my friend. You are approaching her the wrong way. Romanticism is not the key to her heart. Like you said, she's not like her sister and well…every woman in the world!" Lancelot suggested and laughed.

"Then what should I do?"

"If I have learnt one thing all those years from living with Taylor, that's that the only way she will want something is by not having it. If you stopped being so eager and started acting more relaxed around her, showing her you're interested in more practical ways, that would probably do the job. Trust me." Merlin advised him and continued "The most important thing to avoid in that process is believing she needs your help in any way. If you make her believe you consider her completely equal in every way, you'll get her." And then he smiled, content that he finally managed to help his friend.

"See? Everything can be easier if you just share it with your friends." Suggested Lancelot and they all started laughing and continued drinking now that their troubles were finally put to rest for a while.

The night continued mildly and Percival, now free of his troubles, enjoyed it quite a lot. He kept playing their conversation on his mind again and again, carefully planning his next move.

 **Alright! So here goes another chapter! I think I'm going to upload another one today later though…So now Percival has a plan! Isn't that exciting? The truth is I didn't really like the last two chapters (with this included) but I'm thinking from now on that everything is back in an order, it will get better. Next chapter we return to Leon who is now trying to approach Delilah! YEAH! Stay tuned! Kisses! ~xoxo~**


	5. A hopeless romantic

**~CHAPTER 5 ½~**

 **A hopeless romantic.**

 **Leon's POV**

He hardly got any sleep all night. He couldn't get that conversation of his mind. At first, he had his doubts and was unsure that what Percival had said was true about Delilah but then everyone else confirmed it. It had to be true. So now he only had one thing left to do. Approach her.

He kept on creating different situations in his mind and tried to see what the best way would be for him to express his feelings but he just couldn't figure it out. It was like any experience he had ever had with women was completely deleted from his memory and he felt like a young boy experiencing his first love. She made him feel like that. As if she was the first woman he had ever met. His first true love. And maybe she was. After all, no other woman had ever managed to make him feel like that, she was unique.

 _Maybe I should just talk to her. Women appreciate complete honesty and being straightforward with things. But what if she doesn't? I mean, she is certainly the romantic type. Perhaps I should just act like myself. The first thing that comes to mind I do or say. No more planning. Yes, that's it. I am sure something will come to mind the moment I see her. All I have to do is be myself. No problem. I can do this._

When he finally made up his mind, he knew that now that he finally had a solution, he should hurry. With that heartwarming thought on his mind, he closed the door behind him and left for the training field once again.

 **Delilah's POV**

She just loved her books. Every book a different world she could get lost in at any time she wanted. Whenever she was troubled or sad, all she had to do was to pick a good book. But she loved the most about her books was how every character would get their happy ending at some point. Because she truly believed that every person deserves a happy end, with happiness and love. And God, did she want her own happy ending. She liked to think that she would eventually find someone that would love her more than anything and together they would have a family and live the rest of their lives happily, loving each other till the end. Just like in novels. Some people thought of her as naïve for believing that but she was not. And those who really knew her could tell. She was just romantic. A hopeless romantic, if you'd like.

 **Good morning! So this is half of chapter 5, which might sound stupid that I split it but I can explain. As you can see, I gave a small introduction to Delilah and her personality pretty much so that I can then continue to create an actual scene with Leon in the other half of the chapter. So the reason that I divided it is that from that point I finished, I just couldn't shift directly to the scene. But don't worry. I'll upload the other half of the chapter very shortly. I'm sorry! Hope you still enjoyed it though! Stay tuned! ~xoxo~**


	6. Because of her love for books

Because of her love for books, she loved to spend her free time in the town's library. She liked to help the library keeper organize everything and he appreciated it so much. He had gotten to love her a lot during the years they spent together, she was like the daughter he never had. So every time she had to work extra hours as a nurse, she was very displeased that she would not have time to read. Every chance she had, she grabbed it. And that was what she did that day.

It was quite late and no one else was in the library. The library keeper, sir Geoffrey was looking for some books in the upper selves and did not hear her entering.

"Sir Geoffrey? Is everything alright? Do you need any help?" she asked, eager to help him.

"Oh, dear, when did you come in? I did not hear a thing. I've gotten old." he said and laughed.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she laughed and asked again.

"Don't worry, my child. I'm fine. No need to trouble you again."

"It's no trouble at all. I like helping."

"What a sweet soul you have dear! People must love you." He said as he got down and sat on his favorite chair, giving her a big smile. She giggled and continued smiling. "See, I am fine. Luckily, I can still manage here. For how long I am not sure though."

"I am sure you will be fine, sir. After all, even if you do need help, I will always be there to help you."

"That's good to hear, my child. So…I'm sure you didn't come here just to hear an old man chatter. Are you looking for a particular book?"

She giggled again. "No, not really. I guess I'll just take a look and see for myself. No need to trouble you." She smiled.

"Well, it is no trouble when it is about you, dear. But suit yourself." He answered in a sweet manner and showed her the ladder in case she needed it. She nodded and got lost in the never ending maze of books.

 **Leon's POV**

Once he arrived at the training field, he took a look around to see if anyone needed help with anything. That was his duty, after all. He entered the armory and saw Lancelot and Percival inside.

"Good evening, Leon." Said Lancelot rather unexcitedly, looking really tired.

"Good evening, Lancelot, Percy" he replied and nodded accordingly.

"Hello" Percival said through his teeth, with his eyes half-closed from fatigue.

"Why are you both so tired? We all left together last night."

"Didn't get a good night's sleep." Lancelot replied and looked at Percival.

"Neither of you? How did that happen?"

"Gwaine drunk even more after we left and he was in a terrible state so we had to take him home. But he passed out in the middle of the street and we had to carry him, which believe me, is very difficult. And therefore, we ended up hardly getting any sleep." Percival complained and let out a big yawn.

Leon laughed. "Sounds like Gwaine. Why don't you go home then? There's not much to be done here anyways. I can cover for you."

"Really? Would you do that?" Lancelot asked full of hope that he would actually get some rest.

"Of course. You go get some sleep. There's always tomorrow."

"Oh, thank you. You're a true friend." Answered Lancelot and collected his things in order to leave. "And what are you planning on doing since there will be no practice? Prince Arthur is not coming either?"

"I do not know. I might head home as well. I wouldn't mind relaxing for a while."

"I say you have a walk towards the library. It would certainly be more interesting. Who knows? Maybe you will come across Delilah. I saw her enter not long ago. " suggested Percival and gave Leon a nod.

"Really? Then maybe I will." Leon laughed and left in a hurry.

When he arrived at the library, he found sir Geoffrey reading in his usual seat as always, surrounded by enormous piles of books. He took a look around but could not see her anywhere so he started to feel frustrated but then he heard sir Geoffrey talking to him.

"Sir Leon? What a surprise! How come you visit so early? Nobody comes at this time of the day." He said and sounded rather surprised by Leon's presence.

"Well I have no responsibilities today so I thought I might pay a visit. It's been so long since I last had a good book." He replied and tried to make his lie unnoticeable.

"I'm glad. Well…You know how it is. You can look for whatever you wish and if you need any help, I'm here. "he said and pointed at the aisles.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Leon smiled and turned away to leave.

He wandered in the colossal aisles for a couple of minutes, trying to think where she could possibly be. And when he had started to think she wasn't there, he saw her. She was struggling to reach a book in the very top shelve of the bookcase and failing. He giggled silently because he didn't want her to notice him right away.

 _Oh, she's so cute. She can't even reach that shelf even with the ladder. Maybe I should help her. That would give me a chance to talk to her._ he thought. She truly was adorable. Like a small kid that can't reach the shelf to get what it wants. It was a hilarious image. So he approached as silently as possible, trying not to scare her so she wouldn't fall. He also grabbed the first book he saw in front of him so that he wouldn't look like he had gone there only for her.

"Do you need help with that?" he asked her and smiled widely. He wanted to laugh but he held it behind. He didn't want to sound mean.

"Oh! Well, it's a little hard but you don't really have to, sir…I just have to look for a higher ladder. There's no need for me to trouble you. I'm sure you have more serious responsibilities." She replied shyly and let out a small smile.

"No, no. It's no trouble. I'd love to help if I can." He insisted.

She agreed with a nod and he offered her his hand to help her come down. At first, she seemed skeptical and she was blushing so he was worried he was pushing her limits. But then she smiled again and took his hand gladly. He helped her come down but she tripped in the final step and fell in his arms as he tried to catch her. And there they were. He was holding her tightly and she had her arms on his chest, trying to balance herself. Their faces were only inches apart and they could feel each other's heartbeat. Leon's heart was beating so fast and intensely that he felt it was going to pop out of his chest. He was looking at her long, delicate fingers laying on his chest but then he turned his gaze on her eyes and noticed her cheeks had now turned crimson red. She was also breathing really hard. Her eyes were now glistening now more than ever. It all happened within seconds but it seemed like hours to him.

At that moment, Leon just couldn't help himself. He crushed his lips onto hers and pulled her even closer. At first, he thought he had done a terrible mistake and that he had hurried too much because she didn't seem to respond eagerly. But when she got over the shock, she kissed him back and moved her hands around his neck, bringing his head lower to meet hers better. When they parted, Leon was convinced it was all a dream and he would soon wake up to realize it. But it wasn't.

He opened his eyes and gazed at her, but she kept hers shut. And then suddenly she broke the embrace and ran away. It was like he was flying and then fell on the harsh ground. He felt his heart crack inside him. His first thought was that everything was over. But he couldn't let that be the last moment between the two. He had to know the reason why she had done that. Everyone was sure she also had feelings for him and she showed it as well. Why? So he decided to run after her but she had already left the library.

"Sir Geoffrey? Did you see where Delilah was heading?" he asked in a trembling voice, worried that he could lose her.

"That way, my lad. What happened?" he replied and pointed towards her direction with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have no time explain. Thank you." He said hastily and ran outside. It was pouring heavy rain outside and it was already really late at night.

 _Oh God, what if something happens to her? Her house is too far away. Please let her be safe at least…I'm such a bloody fool! I should have been more careful. Now I've lost her…_ he thought and prayed that she would be alright when he found her. Luckily, he was able to catch up really quickly and snatched her by the waist, turning her around to face him. Her eyes were red from crying and the tears were running from her eyes like waterfalls. That image broke his heart.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I shouldn't have done that. It was my mistake, but I thought you felt the same way…" he kept apologized but Delilah stopped him.

"I do. I really do." She said, whimpering, her tears still dropping endlessly.

"Then why? What did I do wrong?" he asked but she avoided answering him and instead tried to get away. Still, his grasp was too strong and with his hand he reached her face and lifted her chin so that she would face him. His eyes were so soft, looking at her with so much love she just couldn't fight that.

"Nothing. It's just…this is wrong. Not only are you a knight, but you are also noble. All I am is a peasant. I'm a nothing. This is not possible." She kept whimpering, staring into his eyes.

"Delilah…" he started and his eyes softened even more. The fact that she would think that way hurt him. He didn't want her to feel that way. "That's not true. You're everything to me. You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. And I couldn't care less about the titles. All I care about is you. All I want is you." He said to her and let out a small smile to calm her down.

She kept on crying, but she was smiling under her tears. It was tears of joy now. He leaned in and kissed her again but this time the kiss was not gentle and sweet. It was hungry and passionate. She responded gladly. When they parted, she placed her head on his chest. She was shivering from the cold, so he removed his cape and placed it over her shoulders, grabbing her hand and offering to escort her home. And so he did.

When they arrived, she went inside as silently as possible while he was waiting at the door. She gave him back his cape and placed a soft kiss on his lips, closing the door behind her while he left. On his way home, the rain got even stronger but he didn't matter. He kept thinking about those little moments he had just lived through. Happiness had bloomed in his heart. All that mattered was her and their future together. A future that had just begun.

 _Oh my God! I just realized how long this chapter is! I know, I said I would upload it yesterday but it was already midnight when I was trying to complete it and it just seemed to take forever. I just was too tired for this! I'm really sorry! I'll make it up to you though. Today I'm uploading 3 chapters. Or at least I'll try to. I loved this chapter! I know it's soooo fluffy but I just couldn't help myself! Hope you liked it! I think I will continue with Delilah's POV as to what happened and some scenes from her life or something. We'll see! Stay tuned! Kisses! ~xoxo~_

 _ **P.S. This is for later on in the fanfic but I need your help. Should Taylor and Delilah have magic or will it just make everything more complicated for no reason at all? And if they do have magic, will be it the same as Merlin's? Because I was thinking perhaps they could have some different kind of magic. Something more innate than spells or so. Anyways, tell me if you want me to give them powers and then I will share my ideas with you. Plz help me out! Thanks! 3**_


	7. A Happy Ending

**~CHAPTER 7~**

 **A Happy Ending**

 **Delilah's POV**

She went inside and shut the door behind her as silently as possible, trying not to wake up anyone. How worried they must have been. She was rarely ever late and even if she was, she would always find a way to inform them first. _Oh, look at me. I look terrible. Thank God no one is here to see me like that. I better get changed before I catch a cold. That's the last thing I want now._ she thought and headed to her room to change and finally get some rest but something stopped her.

"Finally you're back! I was starting to get worried you know. Did something happen?" she heard Taylor's voice but couldn't see her in the complete darkness of the room, so she lit a candle to lighten up the place.

"Hello to you too." she said ironically and continued "I'm sorry I was late. I'd love to explain what happened but it's a long conversation and I'm really tired. But how come you're awake? I thought you'd be long asleep by now. Something wrong?" she asked and joined Taylor by sitting on a chair next to where she was sitting, with a concerned look on her face.

"Our idiot brother also came home late and somehow managed to wake me up. And then I just couldn't fall asleep again once I noticed you were not here. I was concerned."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Come on, let's go to sleep and I promise I will explain everything with every single detail first thing in the morning." She said and smiled to her, offering a hand to lift her from her chair. And with that, they went to sleep.

The next morning, Delilah was the first to wake up as usually. Like always, she went on to make breakfast immediately. She had hardly gotten any good sleep all night but still she felt full of energy. She hadn't stopped thinking about him and their kiss…and the things he had said to her…He was in love with her. That thought made her heart race every time.

She had never felt this way before, never having met a love in her entire life. How could she? She used to live in a tiny village and even though magic was not banned, it was not seen as something acceptable. Her family's powers always kept people away, preventing her and her siblings from forming any kind of relationship or even friendship with anyone there. They only had each other. But in Camelot, things were different. It was true that they had to hide their abilities, but at least there they had finally had the chance to make friends and live a normal life. As normal as it could be at least. And now this. Her life had finally started to come together and she just couldn't believe it. She had someone who really cared for her and together they could build a future. She couldn't help herself and started imagining how life would be if she had a family with him. How happy he would make her. But her daydreaming was interrupted by Taylor.

"Morning, Lilah. Oh, I see you already made breakfast. Great, I'm starving." She yawned and sat on the table.

"Good morning. Wait. Why did you get up so early? I usually have to drag you out of her bed to wake you up. What's changed?" she asked and laughed.

"To be honest, I don't know. Lately there's something wrong with me. I can't sleep well, I can't stop thinking about…" she stopped suddenly and looked down at her plate, not saying another word.

Delilah smiled. She knew who her sister was talking about. "About…?" she said and looked at her trying to get her to continue.

"Work. That's what I wanted to say. Work. I can't stop thinking about work." She answered and kept looking away, trying to cover her lie.

"Of course that was it." Delilah said ironically and continued "It certainly was not Percival or something like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about. And don't try to open a conversation about me! You still owe me an explanation about yesterday. What happened? Why were you late and why did Leon bring you home?" she said and quickly changed the subject back to Delilah.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you everything. " Delilah joined her sister at the table and started going through everything that had happened the previous night with as much detail as she could. When she was done, Taylor just stood there, staring at her speechless and smiling.

"Oh, Lilah! I'm so happy for you! Leon is a terrific man and I'm sure she'll make you happy like you deserve to be. And he better make you happy because otherwise he'll have to deal with me." She said enthusiastically and embraced her sister. They were both smiling but then suddenly Delilah's smile faded and she seemed worried. "What's wrong? I thought you were happy about what happened." She asked her while she was holding in her arms.

"What about…I mean…What about the fact that he's noble?"

"What about that?" Taylor asked, eager to help her sister.

"Won't that stand in the way? He might say he doesn't care about that now but one day he might realize just how much of a problem it really is. What will happen then?" she whimpered and her eyes started to water.

"Oh sweetheart…don't worry about that. I don't believe Leon cares about these things. After all, he proved it to you yesterday. And if things ever get hard, that's when his love will be tested. If he wants you as much as he says he does, he will keep you no matter the difficulties he might face. And you'll get your happy ending! I can promise you that much." She assured her and smiled.

"I'll get my happy ending? You promise?" she asked like a little child, with tears in her eyes.

"I promise." She assured her again and embraced her even tighter. Everything was going to be fine. She would finally get her happy ending.

 _ **Hi guys! I'm sorry I didn't upload earlier or as much as I said I would but my computer overheated and the files I was working on closed before I could save them so I had to rewrite them! Well, at least I made some improvements I think. I hope you liked it. I might upload another one today. I'm continuing with Leon & Delilah and switching in the next chapter. I decided not to have the girls have powers so it won't become really complicated. But I still can change it, so if you think I should add it, feel free to tell me! Thanx! Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	8. LOVE

**~CHAPTER 8~**

 **LOVE.**

 **Leon's POV**

His efforts to stop thinking about her were completely vain. Even though he did get some sleep, even in his dreams she was all he could dream of. She was like a virus that had spread through his whole being. Not that he would complain. He liked that feeling.

Delilah was not the first woman in Leon's life of course. He might not have been a casanova like Gwaine or at least like Percival but he certainly had his way around ladies. He had flirted with several women over the years, but only two of them had really developed into something more serious. The first woman he had ever fallen in love with was Lady Golda, when he was only of eighteen years. It was more like an infatuation rather than love, but to him it seemed like love then. Golda came from another noble family that lived close to Leon's hometown, Carmelide. Their parents intended to have them wed in order to join forces.

At first, he had his doubts. Influenced by the toxic relationship his own parents had, he had always thought of marrying someone he didn't love as wrong. His father was a bitter and cold-hearted man, who treated his mother horribly and never showed any sign of love to either of his children. His mother wasn't perfect either, she was selfish and shallow, a typical highborn woman who had everything. The only person who truly showed him the affection he needed while growing up was his older sister, Velma. He didn't want a family like that himself. He would rather not marry at all than have such a miserable life. But when he was first introduced to Lady Golda, he fell in love with her immediately. She was particularly tall, reaching up to his nose, skinny, with slightly tanned skin and she was very pretty. Her face was framed by thin strands of pale blond hair, completely straight and without volume. As he looked back to it now, she was not the most beautiful woman he had ever met but at that tender age, she seemed like an angel in his eyes.

And so, he accepted to marry her and their courtship started officially. When they were around other people, she always seemed to be all over him, acting like she was madly in love. He actually believed that and thought that he had found the one. But after several months of courtship, when they were finally allowed to be alone, she revealed to him that she had absolutely no feelings other than pure friendship towards him. She said she just acted that way around others because she didn't want to embarrass her family and disappoint everyone. She even admitted to being in love with one of the gardeners. At that moment, he felt his heart crack. She had asked him to marry her exactly like he would, but she made it clear that even if they lived together, she would see the man she loved as well and they would have no personal attachment to each other. But Leon just couldn't take that. That's not the life he wanted. So he broke off the engagement almost immediately, but he was a gentleman and so never gave away Golda's secret, but instead said that it was his fault and that due to his decision to go to Camelot and be knighted, he could not settle down just yet. And so he did.

The second woman to ever to become a part of his life was Lady Agatha. He was a young knight at that time, twenty three years old and in settled in Camelot for good. Lady Agatha was a part of the court and she was one of the many lady admirers he would get over the years of his serving next to the King. She was a widow but she was still in her thirties and considerably attractive. He never had any feelings for her but he couldn't help but notice the looks she would give him and how freely she would act around him. It was very unusual for a lady of the court. But she had a different air than the others. She seemed to be a rather free spirit, devoid of any typical pretensions such ladies would usually have.

One day, he was walking down the castle corridors and one hand grabbed him out of nowhere and pulled him to a dark corner. Before he could say anything, she forced her lips against his and placed her hands around his waist, pulling him closer. When they parted from their passionate kiss, he was speechless and his eyes were wide in shock.

"…My lady…I…" he stuttered like a young child, having his first kiss.

"Shhh…" she whispered seductively in his ear and placed her finger on his mouth accordingly. "Sir Leon, there's no need for these formalities. We both know what we want here. I'm a lonely woman and you're a very handsome man. That's all."

"My Lady, I'm sorry. Agatha, I don't believe it would be proper…" she stopped him again.

"I believe I can make decisions for myself, Leon. " she replied and kissed him again, more passionately this time. Her eyes were glistening with lust.

And so, their relationship began. It was purely intimacy that they both wanted and there were no strings attached, that they had made clear since the first second. It lasted about five months but then they parted when she made another man and decided to marry him. It never really hurt Leon since he didn't love her, it just made him slightly disappointed that he still hadn't found his soulmate for life.

But now he was convinced. He was no longer a youngster, mistaking his feelings. He knew this time that what he felt for Delilah was love. Pure and unquestionable love. The very thought of her could get his heart racing, her smile lightened his heart and her touch made him shiver with passion. That he had never felt before in his whole life. That was LOVE.

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! This chapter there was no progress but I just needed to give Leon the backstory he never had, don't you think? Hope you liked it! I don't know if I should continue here or switch finally. Plz let me know what you think. Your opinions mean everything to me. Thanks! Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	9. Surprise, surprise

**~CHAPTER 9~**

 **Surprise, surprise.**

 **Delilah's POV**

 **(btw, so this doesn't get confusing, she's a physician but she specializes on children! sorry I forgot to make it clear! XD)**

It was almost noon and Delilah was running some errands around the infirmary, checking on some patients. She loved her job, although it was very tiring and took up most of her time during the day, exhausting her very often. She loved the feeling she would get after the end of every day, how content it made her feel that she actually helped or even saved a child. She wouldn't give that up for anything in the world. And her love for what she did was evident to everyone. She would always go around, making sure that everyone had what they needed, always with a wide smile on her face, giving hope and courage to the poor souls she would take care of. For her, they were not just patients or children in need of her help. They were all her friends, people she deeply cared for. She would bring them fresh flowers everyday to brighten up their room and cheer them up, she would read to them. Everything so that she could see even the slightest smile form on their tiny lips. Thus, whenever she was unable to save someone, she couldn't help but grief for the those poor souls who lost their life when so young!

The fact that she was so dedicated to her job made her very popular around there. Her little patients adored her and thought of her like a big sister, always by their side. The past few days, she had been taking care of a small girl who suffered from catalepsy. She was only five years old and she was just a sweetheart. She was like an angel with her golden hair and her fair, puppy-like eyes. The first time Delilah saw her, her eyes watered and her heart was aching with pain for this girl's unlucky fate. Luckily, there was no sign that her condition was fatal just yet but they lived in hard times and judging from everything she had experienced all those years as a nurse, you could never be completely optimistic. So she made sure that the girl received all the care and treatment she needed and spent as much time with her as she could, making every second count.

After she had finished with checking all the other patients, she thought she had some additional time to spare and so set out to visit the precious little girl. She was holding one of the girl's favorite books in her hand, she had picked it out to read it to her again. The little one loved when she did that. Quite something they had in common. She was walking down the infirmary isles, her steps really fast and her gaze never leaving the ground, when she heard a voice call out to her. It was deep but also sweet at the same time.

"Nurse? Could I interrupt you from your duties for a just a little while?" she heard the voice speak out. She knew who this voice belonged to. There was only man that would ever call out to her in such an adoring manner.

She turned around. Of course it was Leon. The moment she saw him across the room, she wanted to run right into his arms and kiss him, show him how much she had missed him the couple of days they had been apart. But then she recover from her shock and realized that was certainly not the appropriate place for such a move. So instead, she restrained her overwhelming emotions and smiled, taking some steps closer to him.

 **Leon's POV**

When he called out to her, he had expected that she would have one of her typical, heartwarming reactions to his presence and run to his arms or kiss him or something similar so he was shocked when she only smiled and took some shy, reserved steps towards him. At first, he thought she was not as excited to see him as he was but then he remembered this was her workplace and he understood her reservations. He would not act so unprofessionally in the training field either no matter how much he loved her and wanted to be around her. So he smiled back to her and went even closer, looking her in the eyes the whole time. He thought of embracing her but he didn't want to risk making her feel uncomfortable in front of all those people. So she took her hand that was resting on her side and kissed it gently, his eyes filled with nothing but love for the woman he had in front of him. She giggled and her cheeks turned red.

"So...may I interrupt you from your duties?" he said softly, while still holding her hand in his and caressing it with his thumb. She has such soft skin. he thought to himself.

"Of course you may, sir Knight." she said and let out a playful giggle.

He pulled her towards a room that seemed to be empty. He checked nobody was inside and pulled her in, right into his arms. She grabbed her waist and lifted her a little, trying to bring her lips to his. She giggled in amusement and assisted him by wrapping her hands around his neck and standing on her tiptoes while they just stood there for a second, looking deeply in each other's eyes. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. This kiss was much different from the previous ones they had shared. This time it was not lust that dominated them, it was pure and innocent feelings. After quite a while, she broke the kiss in search for air. He groaned in protest. He just couldn't get enough of her. She giggled, loudly this time and Leon could swear he even heard a small, adorable snort, accompanying the giggle. He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, smelling her hair. She smells like lavender. How nice...

"I missed you. These two days seemed like ages without seeing your beautiful face." he admitted. He knew he sounded like a lovestruck teenager and that what he was saying was very cheesy but he just couldn't help it. That's how she made him feel and he wanted to be honest about it.

"You're spoiling me, sir Leon." she whispered sweetly and they both laughed so she continued "I missed you too. But I didn't think you would visit here. I mean, not that I mind it, you just...you know, surprised me." she said with a cheeky voice.

"I know. To be honest, I didn't want to come to your work because I had no intention of making you feel uncomfortable and interrupting you from your duties. But it has been two whole days and I didn't seem to be able to find you anywhere else. I couldn't stand another day without seeing you." he admitted. He was so adorable when he talked like that she couldn't help but fall even more in love with him.

"Yes, I'm afraid these days have been rather busy around here. I even spent last night here. I'm responsible for a very delicate case, you see. But anyways, I don't want to bother you with all that."

"No, no. Please tell me. I'm not going anywhere after all." he smiled.

"Well, I am afraid I have no time though. I'm so sorry but I have to go back to my patient. I hope you can forgive me. I really wanted to spend time with you. Unless...well, you can come with me. Raven, the little girl I'm looking after, is a sweetheart. I am sure she would love to meet you. But only if you want to, you don't have to." she suggested.

"Lead the way." he giggled and gave her a peck on the lips. And so, she grabbed his hand and lead him to Raven's room.

When they reached her room, she stopped him at the door. "She's lovely, you know. She's simply adorable. My heart aches every time I remember how serious her condition is. The poor baby..." she said and tears started running from her eyes.

His eyes softened as he wiped a tear off her cheek with his thumb. "How serious it is? Is she...?"

"No. Not yet at least. But she is cataleptic. Every time she suffers from a seizure, I worry for the worst. I know I sound silly for getting so emotional for a girl I've known for so little but...She is alone in the world. Her parents are nowhere to be found. And going through all that when she's so young...I just..." she kept whimpering through her tears which were now running uncontrollably down her cheeks.

Leon took her in his arms and comforted her. "Oh, my love. Being sensitive does not make you silly. It makes you wonderful." he whispered sweetly in her ear while he rubbed her back softly, trying to calm her down. She giggled through her tears and smiled against his chest, in which she was buried in. "What's so funny?" he asked playfully, trying to change the subject.

"It's nothing, really. It's just...You called me love. That's the first time you've ever called me that." she smiled and her eyes were glistening.

He laughed and kissed her. "Well, you better get used to it then. Because you're going to hear it a lot from now on."

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Ciao guys! How are you? Today I'm uploading two chapters because as you saw, this one basically continues in the next one! So what did you think? Is it cheesy enough for your tastes? XD I loved writing this chapter sooo much! For all of you who want Taylor & Percival, I know I'm supposed to upload both but I want their relationship to develop much slower and so I have to get to a certain point with this story. Otherwise I'll end up writing pointless chapters that will have no development in them! So sorry! Stay tuned for the next part coming very shortly! Plz leave any suggestions for future chapters or just your reviews! Your opinions are everything to me! Thanks for reading! Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	10. A friend always speaks the truth

**~CHAPTER 10~**

 **A friend will always speak the truth.**

 **A month later...**

"Morning." Gwaine walked inside the armory and yawned loudly.

"Good morning." Leon responded.

"May I ask what the plans are for our training today? Is prince Arthur joining us today?" Gwaine asked in a rather unenthusiastic manner, but received no answer. "Leon?" he turned to face Leon who was obviously lost in his thoughts for once more. This called for more drastic measures. "Delilah" he shouted on Leon's face and he jumped at his voice, making Gwaine laugh.

"Bloody hell, Gwaine! Why are you shouting?" he asked, completely ignorant of all that had happened previously.

"Because you were not listening you coot! Thinking about her again, weren't you?" he smiled cheekily. Leon nodded in agreement but seemed to be annoyed by his friends comment. Gwaine then realized it sounded like he was making fun of Leon and quickly corrected himself. "You two make a lovely couple. I know I usually vex you about it but you do look wonderful together. You are lucky to have her." he said and shocked Leon with how serious he was. That was not the Gwaine he knew.

"Why, thank you Gwaine. I have to admit, I was not aware that you could ever say something like that. No offense of course." he laughed.

"None taken. I have my moments, my friend. Could I ask you something?" he asked shyly.

Leon could not help but wonder for his friend's peculiar behavior. He had never seen Gwaine act anything like this. He was rarely ever serious when the party was alone so this side of him was never evident to the others. He quickly erased those thoughts and got back to their conversation, nodding his head in agreement and waiting to see where Gwaine was going with this.

"When are you going to marry her?" he just asked it, like it was a typical question he would ask everyday. Without even thinking twice about it. Leon was now sure something was definitely wrong with his friend.

"Wha-I don't understand. How come you ask this question now? I mean, you?" he kept asking with a shocked look on his face, causing Gwaine to giggle when he realized how odd he sounded.

"You heard me. When are you going to ask the big question?"

"I...I haven't thought about it just yet...Not that I don't intend to. But there's no need to hurry. We have time ahead of us and I don't want to pressure her. When the right time comes I'll ask of course. I do wish to spend the rest of my life with her. I love her." he kept on saying, reassuring himself that marriage was in the picture.

"Have you at least told her that?" he insisted.

"What? That I love her? She already knows that. We spend so many hours a day together and we do so many things. We even cook together. If that is not a sign of love, then what is it?'

"Yes. But have you told her?" Gwaine insisted and Leon was speechless, trying to recall if he had actually ever told her. He had not. Not once in this whole month they were together.

"I guess I just took it for granted that she knew. Why, how could that affect anything?" he asked and sounded worried.

"Look Leon, I'm usually the one to always see the glass half full but let's just face the facts here. In two days we will be heading outside of the walls. Does she know?" he continued and his face turned even more serious.

"No, not yet. I was thinking about telling her tonight. I'm meeting her at her work. But what does that have to do with anything?" Leon seemed confused.

"What if you do not come back? What will happen to her? You will be gone and she won't even know you loved her because you were foolish enough to think that you there was no need to say something you thought was obvious." Gwaine kept saying and with every word Leon's face grew even darker in terror as he realized the reality his friend's words revealed. And so he continued "Chances are we will all come back safe and sound but even the slightest chance of things going wrong can prove to be devastating in the end. You go out there and risk your life all the time. Of course that is expected and she understands it. That's your duty, that's who you are. But if you told anyone else that you will come back every time, they wouldn't believe you. But still, here she is. Don't you think she deserves at least to know that there is a man out there that loves her?"

"I...Oh God..." Leon sighed and hid his face in his palms. "I'm afraid you are right. So I should tell her? Show her just how much she means to me?"he asked shyly, like a young man asking for advice when in love.

"Run to her. Make every moment count." he encouraged him and patted him on the shoulder.

As Leon made his way out, he turned quickly to Gwaine "Gwaine? I like that side of you. Bring it back sometime." he laughed.

"In your dreams, pal." Gwaine laughed back.

"That sounds more like you." said Leon and left in a hurry to meet Delilah.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Coot = an old, foolish, eccentric person**_

 _ **Hi guys! I know, where have I been? Well, I'm afraid I'm sick and my stomach has been driving me crazy! I'm still recovering but I was a bit better so I finally decided to write a little! This chapter is really small but I'm also posting the next part in which...Leon finally confesses his love about Delilah. I know there has been a similar scene but don't worry! This one will be very different! I can't wait! I just love writing about these 2! I've fallen in love with Leon all over again in this fanfic! Anyways, stay tuned because next chapter is coming up really really soon!**_ _ **Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	11. Words of poison

**~CHAPTER 11~**

 **Words of poison.**

 **Delilah's POV**

She and Taylor were just wandering around the town market, picking up some things for Gaius. It was quite a merry day comparing to all the others when rain would pour endlessly upon Camelot. It felt good to see the sun again. When they finished, they headed back inside the castle walls but there was quite a surprise waiting for them.

As they were crossing the small castle gardens, they passed some ladies of the court that were sitting and chatting. They seemed to be gossiping about someone for once more. How typical of high born women. They closer they got, the girls were able to hear what they were saying. Taylor's face darkened when she paid attention to the women's words.

"It is beyond my comprehension how a knight, a man of noble blood, a heir to such a title fall for a peasant. A peasant girl! When there are numerous women that would be much more suitable!" one of the women said with a look of disgust on her face. It did not take long for Taylor to understand it was her sister they were talking about and Leon's feelings about her. _How dare they speak of someone they do not even know like that?!_ she couldn't help but think before she went back to listening to them chatter

"I could not agree more. Although I am not surprised. Those churls always get their way around men. It is wenches that they want, you see." another woman responded. taking a sip from a glass of wine and infuriating Taylor even more.

"What a pity it has been to watch such a charming man like sir Leon throw his life away because of some maggot that only seeks to make a future for herself by going after his title. I would never think he was such a fool to fall into such a trap! What he really deserves is a noble woman, one that truly knows how to act and would properly stand by his side. Not some whore! Very soon he will wake up though and realize what a huge mistake he has been making all this time." a third woman spit out angrily and Taylor had had enough.

Worried that her sister had heard them, she grabbed her arm and turned around the corner, pulling her away to the opposite direction. Taylor's move startled Delilah who lost her balance due to the sudden movement. "What was that about?" she asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing. I just...remembered I wanted to grab something from the infirmary. It will only take a minute." she quickly came up with an excuse and looked away, trying to hide her lies.

Delilah stopped suddenly and stared at her. "Really, sister? Do you think of me as foolish enough to believe that? Now be honest. What is it?" she asked and looked annoyed, but as always didn't raise her voice at all.

Taylor kept walking, pretending to be ignorant. "What are you talking about? I'm not lying. I really do need something from there." she insisted.

"Alright then, if you are saying the truth..." she paused for a second making Taylor feel guilty for insisting on a lie and then continued " What is that something you need?" she asked suspiciously and looked at her, ready to prove she was a liar.

"Nothing much. Just a...you know...a book I left there..." she finally managed to say and then immediately regretted when she realized how terrible of a lie that was.

"You? A book? Alright, that is it. Tell me what happened. And don't you lie to me again because you are obviously underestimating my intelligence!" she stared at her and waited, looking a bit angry but Taylor knew Delilah was not one to be aggravated easily so she did not worry.

She knew she had no other choice but to say the truth at that point. "Alright, alright. I will tell you. But before I do, you should know you must never pay attention to what these horrible people are saying."

"Taylor!" she shouted, not too loud and made her sister get to the point.

"Fine. Those venomed women over there were talking about you and Leon. No need for you to know. It was just codswallop. Stupid things said from stupid women" she tried to end the discussion as fast as possible but Delilah's look made her go on. "They said that you are a peasant, a...wrench and that you are only after Leon's title. They called you many awful things and said that very soon he will realize his mistake and leave you. But Lilah you should not listen to them! They are all hell-spawn fobs that are jealous of you and Leon's happiness and want to break you apart. Their every word is poison." she tried to calm her sister down and stop her from feeling bad.

Unfortunately, her words were not enough to calm her sister down as tears started to gather up in her eyes and she buried herself in Taylor's arms. She started crying and Taylor could do nothing but talk to her, try to comfort her. When she was done crying, she silently whimpered "What if they're right? What if I'm not enough for him! He is a noble and I am nothing. I could never stand by his side and make him happy. What if his family disinherits him because of me? What if I ruin his life like that?" she kept asking.

"Lilah! Don't you ever say that again! You mean everything to Leon and he has proved it. Of course you will make him happy! Any man would be more than just lucky to have you! And if things do take such a turn for the worse, that will be a test to his love. If he does truly love you as much as he says, the whole world could fall apart and he would still stand by your side. That is true love." she said softly and embraced her tightly, finally comforting her.

"I do not know." Delilah thanked her sister and left in a hurry to meet Leon. If they were to end this, it should be now. Before they made a mistake. They needed to talk.

 **To be continued...**

 **fob= liar**

 **wench= whore**

 **hell-spawned= belonging in hell**

 **maggot= worm**

 **venomed= poisonous**

 **codswallop= nonsense**

 **churl= person of low birth, peasant**

* * *

 _ **Guys! I'm finally back! I now I said that a few days ago and said I would upload again, but it turns out the universe hates me and although I did feel better for a while and was improving, things took a turn for the worse and I couldn't even get out of bed for a couple of days. But now I'm completely well and ready to get back to work! I hope you can forgive me! I love you guys and I want to thank you for sticking around this time! So next chapter will be really long because we have to make some settlements here between the couple! Will their relationship last the doubts? Stay tuned to know!**_ _ **Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	12. A promise worth living for

**~CHAPTER 12~**

 **A promise worth living for.**

 **Delilah's POV**

She knew that if he was not in the training field with the others, he would probably be down in the stables, looking after his lovely horse. She needed to talk to him. Settle everything before it was too late. Although she believed there was a chance that those things the women were true, she hoped deep in her heart that Leon would prove her wrong. When she finally reached the stables, she entered calling out to see if anyone was in there. Noone answered. She made her way through the countless horses to Iva, Leon's horse. She was beautiful. She had a chocolate brown color, with long, black hair and a glorious posture. The moment she realized Delilah's presence there, she approached her and neighed in acknowledgement, as Delilah proceeded to groom her.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she asked, nervously. Again, she received no answer. She kept hearing the same noise as if someone was walking around but noone would respond to her calls. At one moment she turned around the sight of a young man scared her.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to scare you, milady. Please forgive me." he apologized in a low voice, not once taking his eyes off the ground to face her. With a second look, Delilah realized she had nothing to fear. He was young, in her age or perhaps a year older, no more than that. He was relatively tall (not as tall as Leon of course), with a rather tanned skin and short, ginger hair. His eyes were green like the woods. In fact, he was anything but intimidating.

Once she recovered from her shock, she realized how long she had been silent for. "No need to worry. It was not your fault. I'm afraid I'm rather fearful." she smiled to him, but he still didn't raise his eyes to face her.

"Is there anything you need, milady?" he asked shyly.

"Lady?" she was startled. She had never been called that. "I am no lady." she laughed. "Just a nurse." she reassured him and he finally looked at her. A small grin appeared on his face and she continued "Why would you think I'm a lady?" she kept laughing.

"I suppose I was mistaken by your looks. I am sorry if I offended you." he apologized again.

Delilah blushed to his compliment. "Why do you keep apologizing? You have done nothing wrong. And of course you did not offend me. May I ask what your name is?" she smiled again.

He didn't answer at first so she insisted. He looked so reserved for some reason. "I am Delilah." she motioned for a handshake. At first he looked at her but didn't respond. It was like he was too ashamed to even touch her. Why? Is there something about me? I should probably leave him alone. I don't wish to sound creepy. she thought and dropped her hand, ready to leave but then he suddenly replied.

"Nobody cares about the dog's name." he replied with self-mockery.

"Now that's a beastly thing to say. I do not think you are a dog. There are many true dogs in this world we live in but you are not one." she smiled to him. He was startled by her kind words and looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. And she was paying attention to him. The stable boy.

She was about to leave but then Leon walked inside the stables, looking for his horse.

 **Leon's POV**

"Good morning." he called out before he also noticed Delilah standing across the isle. "Delilah? What are you doing here?" he asked surprised by her presence.

"Waiting for you, I suppose. I thought you might be here and I wanted to talk. Should I leave?" she smiled, trying to hide her annoying thoughts.

Oh my sweet Lilah. You couldn't be any nicer. he thought to himself. "No, it's alright. I wanted to see you as well. Shall we go for a walk in the gardens?" he smiled back and offered his arm. She accepted it gladly and they made their way out together.

"The day is beautiful."

"Yes, but I'm afraid your beauty quite outshines it."

"Do you mean that truthfully sir Leon?" Delilah looked up hoping to see sincerity in his eyes. "Do you mean that truthfully Leon? Delilah looked up at him hoping to see the sincerity in his eyes. He did not disappoint her, as untold behind his eyes was much more than she could ever hope to understand. Instead of answering her question, he simply smiled and continued along the natural path in the undergrowth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw what looked like a modest flower resting among the beautiful bouquet crowding the path. Upon further inspection, Leon found it to be a deep red carnation.

"What is this?"

"A blossom for a blossom."

"It's lovely Leon, and sweet smelling." A red carnation. Delilah attempted to think on her fleeting study of the meanings of flowers. Admiration? A red carnation means admiration and… her thoughts were interrupted by Leon.

"You were talking to the stable boy?" he wondered.

"He has a name. Ronald." she answered strictly although she knew Leon was not trying to be offensive. He was not like that.

He laughed. "You were talking to Ronald then?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"That's not what I am saying. I was just wondering what you could possibly be discussing with the stable boy."

"He's a person. We can discuss things." Delilah seemed irritated and Leon noticed.

"I am sorry. This came out the wrong way I suppose."

"No, it's not your fault. I'm afraid it's me who's rather moody right now." she reassured him.

They continued their walk saying nothing for a while but very soon Leon broke the silence.

"You said you wanted to talk to me about something. What better time than now?" he smiled to her, ignorant of the what had been troubling her.

"Yes, indeed. Well, I have been troubled lately with...us."

"Us? What could be troubling you my love?" he took hold of her hand while caressing it softly, his eyes soft as always.

"People say...well, they say I'm just a peasant that's after a better life by seducing you and getting your title." she whimpered and a small tear ran down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, not once looking up.

Leon did not seem to be surprised by the news. He already knew not everyone's reaction would be positive. His face was still completely tranquil, devoid of any distress which annoyed Delilah. Is that supposed to mean that he does not mind? Or did he already know? she thought to herself.

"So...?" he asked her, his face still calm.

"What do you mean so? They believe that you have only been seduced and very soon you will realize your mistake and leave me."

"Seduced?" Leon laughed as he sat on a bench and pulled Delilah to accompany him. "Does it matter what the rumors say, my love?"

"How can you be so calm when this could end in such a disaster?" she snapped at him, surprisingly raising her voice.

"Define the term disaster, Lilah."

"Your father might disinherit you and you will lose your title! Your family will burn any bridges and you will feel nothing but regret for this!"

Leon remained calm for once more, which made Delilah even more worried than she was. He gently tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek, wiping away any of the remaining tears. He smiled to her and pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly.

"My love, the whole world can fall apart for all I care. The only thing that matters to me is you. And I promise to devote my every waking minute to your happiness. As long as I know you love me, there is nothing also for me to think about."

"I am not completely ignorant, you know. I know how hard life can become when you have such a sudden fall. I do not expect of you to live the rest of your life as a peasant." she whimpered against his chest.

"I assume you have a pleasant life. Maybe not luxurious, but I think I could manage as long as I had you by my side." he laughed.

"I have what I need. Will you?" she replied strictly.

"I need you."

"You need war and honor, Leon. You do not need a peasant girl." Leon looked down at Delilah. He stared at her intently, while she held his gaze, before pulling her even closer to him. They were now so close that Delilah could feel his breath on her lips and knew that he could feel the same.

"I need you like my body needs air. I'd rather stop my own breath than give you up. Do not ever doubt that. I love you, Lilah." he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled and captured his lips with hers and he replied willingly, pulling her towards her in a kiss so passionate they thought their lips would melt in it. When they parted, Delilah placed a finger on her lips. They were slightly bruised and numb. Not that she would ever mind.

"So I never want you to worry again. Will you promise me that?" he smiled.

"Promise."

"Now that that is settled, there's something I wished to tell you."

"I'm listening" she smiled back.

"I will be leaving in a couple of days. We were requested for a mission. I...thought you should know."

"Well, is it dangerous?" her smile quickly faded into a look of concern.

"Nothing can be safe, my love. Not in times like this."

"That is no answer."

"To be honest, noone can be sure. We do not know what we are facing yet. But no matter the case, you must not worry. Everything will be fine." he reassured her.

"Last time you said that you came back with a scar that covers almost half of your back in length. Your words are not exactly reassuring, you know."

"Lilah..." he started but she interrupted him.

"I love you, Leon." she said hastily and kissed him, although the kiss seemed more like a soft brush of her lips against his. "I cannot lose you. Not now, not ever. But I also cannot ask you to give up something you love so much." she smiled to him. "All that I ask is that you will be careful. Come back safe." she embraced him.

''What have I done to possibly deserve you?" he laughed and kissed her back. "Now that I know you love me, I will always come back to you, my sweet Lilah. I shall not let the gift God offered me by bringing you into my life be wasted."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

- _ **Alright! That's finally settled! Our two lovebirds are parting for a while. I'm going to continue this in the next chapter but then skip ahead because I want my chapters to move a little faster. Very soon we'll get into taylor & percival and there might be a surprise so stay tuned! **__**Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	13. Milestone

**~CHAPTER 13~**

 **Milestone.**

 **4 days later...**

Four days had passed and still no word was heard by the knights or even the Prince himself. It was like they had disappeared. Delilah was constantly nervous, unable to sleep, always thinking about him and her brother and what could possibly happen to them. She couldn't help but worry for them. A small voice in her head kept telling her everything would be fine but it still wasn't enough.

The only solution to her disturbing thoughts was to spend her time actively and so she did. She decided to help Gaius as much as possible now that Merlin was gone and he had no assistance. It was tiring to combine work and chores but at least it kept her calm. That morning she couldn't even get out of bed. She felt exhausted but not physically. Something was missing. After what seemed like ages to her she returned home from the infirmary.

"Now where has that huge smile of yours gone, my sweet child?" Gaius asked smiling. His efforts to cheer her up the past few days were vain.

"It is not always an easy thing. Smiling." she replied, her face still long but at least she let out a small giggle.

"For you it has always been." he took a sit next to her and grabbed her hand that was resting on the table, coming closer to her. She smiled at the thought of her father. He used to do exactly the same thing whenever she needed his comfort. Gaius had been more than just a father to her all these years. The children he never had. She also drew closer, seeking his love and advice. She felt alone although she was surrounded by so many people. He continued, looking into her eyes softly "Do you know why I never had a wife?"

The truth is she didn't. None of them had ever thought of asking because they did wish to open an upsetting conversation. She nodded her head in disagreement and he let out a long sigh. "You see my child, when I was younger, well, much much younger, I had a love myself. A woman who had captured my heart for good. She was all I could think of. The ray of sun which lightened up my heart's darkness. I wanted to live the rest of my life by her side, taking care of her, loving her but I was young and I was a fool...'' he sighed again and continued "I did not know much about life. I thought everything was going to be perfect, that we would live our own fairytale. But my dear, life is no fairytale. At some point, obstacles started coming our way, keeping us away from happiness. At that time I was a training physician, earning even less that I earn now and her father wanted a much better fortune for her so he kept us apart. The truth is it was not his fault though. The blame was on me." Delilah interrupted him.

"But you did nothing wrong. It is not your fault that her father was against you."

He laughed but his laughter seemed to be rather desperate, miserable. "It was my fault. She would have come to me the moment I asked. But I did not, because I was foolish enough to believe that I had no power on my life. That only God could determine what happened so he had. That was my mistake. I believed my life is not my own to make. Do not make the same mistakes I made. Everything will be fine. Do not give up before you even know what could happen." he reassured her.

She smiled widely, a few tears of happiness in her eyes, and embraced him. "Thank you."

"Come on, we've got work to do." he pulled her hand to lift her from her seat. She nodded and they got back to their chores. Everything is going to be alright.

She was helping Gaius treat a patient's wound when suddenly the church bells started ringing uncontrollably. That could only mean one thing. They were back. He was back. Unable to decide whether she should wait for them to come or to run to them, she turned her face to see Gaius' reaction to the news.

"Go on" Gaius told her. Throwing aside the tools she was holding, Delilah ran out of the house and nearly slid on the stairs. She flew down the stairs and easily slipped through the daily bustle of servants in the castle. She stopped at the armory's entrance opposite rest of the knights and half-laughed, half-sobbed at the sight of Leon. His steps echoed on the stone floors of the armory and he stopped mid-step as he caught sight of his favorite face.

He was bloodied and bruised and his left arm was in cast and sling, but he was smiling. The tears she had been holding began streaming down her face and she ran into Leon's open arms. Tiny Delilah seemed to disappear in Leon's arms as she pulled him into a tight embrace. She buried her face in his shirt and cried silently. Leon hugged her back with his good arm and rested his head on top of hers. She turned her head up to face him and smiled a tearful smile. His bloodied lips curled into a faint grin as he tightened his grasp around her and pulled her up off the floor into a kiss.

When they parted, Leon opened his mouth to apologize but Delilah stopped him "Don't be. What matters is that you are safe." she smiled to him while he used his thumb to wipe her tears away softly. Suddenly, she also caught sight of Percival just around the corner, also looking really bad and wounded with Gwaine trying to help him and failing terribly. Gwaine on the other hand did not seem to have any severe injuries, just a few scratches.

"Is there any chance we could get to Gaius?" she heard Percy's voice through the other room. "You may have your god fairy over here but there are some of us who don't have angels to save them." he complained, sounding rather jealous of the picture in front of him.

She smiled to him sympathetically and nodded in agreement while she moved away from Leon and led them all to Gaius' chambers. While waiting for Gaius to tend the two poor knights' wounds, Delilah seemed concerned but happy at the same time. Gwaine was devouring some apples, patiently waiting for his friends.

"What about...?" Delilah asked, looking for Merlin but was cut off by Gwaine's rapid response.

"They are all perfectly well with Arthur right now. Merlin is there too. There is no need to worry, they all came back in one piece. It is only us who got it this time." he laughed in self-mockery.

"What happened?"

"Everything was going just fine. We had found what we wanted and we were about to get back but somehow we lost the way. I have no clue how. This has never happened before. But we did and so the plan changed and we split to find the way back home and then we would meet back where we started to get the group that did not. We were the latter unfortunately. We lost our way completely and ended up in an endless forest. Long story short, we were attacked by wolves, luckily survived with only a few injuries and here we are!"

"Oh lord..." she sighed and giggled. "Thank God your luck has not run out yet!" she laughed, relieved and rested her head on his shoulder.

When Gaius exited the room, they both immediately got up and took a few steps closer impatiently. "They will be fine. All they need is some rest and time to heal. A couple of weeks will be enough I believe." he reassured them.

Delilah immediately took her place in the edge of Leon's bed where he was resting, curling herself into a comfortable position by his side carefully, trying not to hurt him. He wrapped his good hand around her and kept her close, placing a small kiss on her forehead.

By the time the sun disappeared, Delilah was fast asleep by Leon's side, her hand resting in his. She had not gone anywhere all day long. Leon and Percival were trying to rest but failed miserably. Unable to move for a day or two they had no other choice but to stand there and wait.

"You're lucky to have her, you know." Percival suddenly broke the silence in the room.

Leon heard him and giggled. "I know." he whispered and moved closer to her, drifting off to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Hi guys! I am so sorry I didn't upload! School just started this week and I had so many things to settle. The truth is I had written this chapter a long time ago but I just finished today because I was stuck…XD Anyways, I promise I will make my best of efforts to upload as regularly as possible from now on. Stay tuned for the next chapter! (SPOILERS: Taylor & Percival ahead!) Kisses! ~xoxo~**_


	14. Mistakes and regrets

**~CHAPTER 14~**

 **Mistakes and regrets.**

 **The next morning..**

Leon woke up to a loud snoring coming from across the room. Oh, you cannot be serious. He opened his eyes and unsurprisingly, the vexing sounds originated from Percival. A heavy sleeper he was. The sun rays peeking through the curtains were blinding him and so he turned his gaze away, his eyes scanning the room for Delilah. He felt like he had been asleep forever. His head was heavy and he struggled to ignore the urge to get up and stretch. And so, he slowly tried to raise his aching from the many injuries body to a better position. When he finally made it, he carefully tried to move his legs across the bed to get up, but was interrupted by Delilah entering hastily.

"Oh, be careful, Leon." she warned him and moved quickly towards him, putting the tray of goods she was carrying on the table right next to his bed. She then proceeded to carefully place her hands around him and help him get to his feet, his one hand around her neck, seeking support.

"I think I can handle myself. Thank you." he said and moved away from her, taking a seat on the table.

"Hardly" she giggled sweetly. "After all, it is my pleasure looking after you." she smiled to him.

He smiled back softly. "You have already done too much. It should be me who was taking care of you, not the opposite."

"Oh don't be silly. We are supposed to have each other's back. If I don't take care of you, who will?" she laughed and kissed him gently on the lips. "Do you need help with your food?" she asked after watching him struggle with his only good arm and giggled at the sight.

He sighed. "Never mind. I am not that hungry. I want to go outside."

"Absolutely not." she replied strictly. "You need rest. How will your state improve otherwise?" she caressed his hand.

"Just a walk outside. Even in the isles. I do not mind. We will hurry and I will have you with me. No need to worry." he said and smiled softly. Emotional blackmail at its finest. How could she possibly say no?

"Fine. But who will look after Percival if I come as well? It's my responsibility."

"Oh, it will be a long time before he wakes up. But even if he does, your sister is here. I am sure she can take on for a while."

She hesitated at first but unable to resist Leon's plead, she nodded in agreement and they headed out immediately.

* * *

 **Percival's POV**

Shortly after, Percival also woke up and unaware of Taylor's presence, he got up to seek his two friends. He walked out of the room slowly, his one leg hurting very badly at each step, so he would grab anything around him to support himself. "Leon? Lilah?" he called out while going down the few stairs.

"They're out." Taylor replied strictly, not even turning around to face him.

"Out? I see." he moved closer and attempted to sit but failed miserably while she took notice of him and laughed rather loudly when in his attempt, he actually fell off the chair. He also let out a small laugh of self mockery when he thought how ridiculous he must have looked. "I thought a nurse's job was to help the sick and injured." he complained.

"Oh, you need help?" she replied with an ironic tone to her voice and turned around to face him. His breath stopped for a minute, shocked by her reaction. What did I expect? That she is going to stay by my side and take care of me like Delilah does with Leon? God, how can I be so foolish? Look at her. She barely even cares about my existence. She might even be annoyed by it. But why? What could I have possibly done to deserve this kind of behavior? his thoughts kept bothering him. He regained contact with the outside world after hearing a voice speaking in the background.

"Hey!" she raised her voice and snapped at him. "I did not know you were deaf."

"What? I'm sorry. I was not listening." he answered confused.

"I could tell." she mocked him again. "I said there is pudding if you want any. That's all the food you will find in here until my sister comes back, you can be sure."

"Why is that?"

"Well unless you are planning on preparing something, you should not expect anything of me. I hardly even know how to boil an egg. Not that it is any of your affair for asking."

"Really? Not an egg?" he took a seat on the table, far away from her. The last thing he wanted now was to become more vexing. "If only my brother was here. He always used to say a woman has two responsibilities in her life. To look after the home and the children. I'm surprised he ever actually found a woman eager to spend the rest of her life with him." he laughed and smiled when he saw a grin appear on her face as well.

"Codswallop. Do you share the same ideas as your brother?" she asked, turning her gaze to him and it appeared to him that her eyes even softened a little.

"Hardly. I mean, it definitely is quite the privilege for a woman to be a perfect housewife but it is not a requirement and certainly not the only important part about her. It is simply an addition to the many blessings she possesses." he earned her smile for once more and continued "I cannot imagine a woman being nothing but a housewife. She should have an intrigue personality, she should be interesting, with knowledge of the world. Not a sheep ready to be slaughtered, like most women are. Like you and Lilah and Gwen. You work and you are all sharp in the mind, even sharper that us most times. You are not afraid to live, to experience. These are my ideas." he finally finished and when he did he realized Taylor had been gazing at him with eyes softened, full of admiration. He had never seen her like that before. It was almost like...No. That was not possible. Could she be...feeling something too?

"So...you do not mind? if a woman is not...ordinary?" she asked and her voice sounded a little like a whimper.

"Noone is ordinary. Noone should be ordinary." he answered again and somehow they got even closer. But he hadn't moved a bit. Was she moving closer to him? It couldn't be...

Suddenly, she got up and walked right next to him. Her wonderful, deep blue eyes were now glistening. She leaned down and softly placed her lips onto his. An unexpectedly sweet and innocent kiss it was. Her inexperienced lips met his many-kissed ones. Once he moved over the shock, he responded eagerly and kissed her back, more passionately this time. She quickly lowered herself onto him, sitting on his lap while they continued kissing, not once stopping to even breathe.

She pulled him even closer, melting his mouth into hers, like she could not get enough. Like she wanted more. So he would give her more. They finally parted, not because they wanted to but because they were now both numb and completely out of breath. But still, their heads did not move from that position, they were still facing each other. Then he captured her mouth again and started running his hands down her back while was taking off his shirt. Her moves were ungrateful but he could not care less. This was the woman he desired and not a single thing could take this away from him. She ran her fingers all the way around his neck and down his chest, feeling his bare muscles, getting lost in the heat and passion between their bodies.

At first, he had some doubts. He did not mean to pressure her and any sudden moves could possibly drive her away. And there was no coming back after that. After all, he could not be sure whether she had been with anyone with before. Being her first would be a great responsibility. But against all his doubts, she kept encouraging him and so he had no other choice but to give in. He slowly started undoing the back of her nursing uniform and she showed no resistance whatsoever so he continued. After what seemed like forever, he was about to undo the top part she shivered out of the sudden and her knee which was resting on his one leg ended up pushing his stomach, right where his injury was. He let out a small scream of pain and she quickly moved away, concern all over her face.

"Oh God...I am so sorry! Did the stitches break?" she apologized while she dressed herself.

His look of pain turned into pure concern. Was that the end of everything? "No, it was really nothing. You did not mean it after all." he reassured her in an effort to see what stopped her.

"I...I have to go. I am sure Delilah will be back very soon and after all Gaius is coming in a while." she said and quickly made her way through the door, leaving her utterly speechless.

He motioned to go after her, but the pain from the fresh injuries kept him from running. Could this be the end of everything?

* * *

 _ **Hello! I know! I am really bad at keeping my word, aren't I? I said I would upload every week but...things got in the way again! I still am going to upload every week! Maybe even twice a week! Lately, I've been on a writing spree so you can expect MANY chapters coming from now on. Finally some Taylor & Percival progress today, right? Plz favorite & review! It means SO MUCH TO ME! Stay tuned for more! 3**_


End file.
